


I Stopped Lying

by Rapterkitten



Series: Lies [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, M/M, Sequel, don't even fucking read it it'll melt your eyes, really shitty writing here, sequel to Lie to Me, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapterkitten/pseuds/Rapterkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of a shitty sequel to Lie to Me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Stopped Lying

Once,

Months ago,

You asked me to lie to you.

You could hardly keep breathing, could hardly keep living, but rather than giving up right away, you fought through.

You laid there, bloody, dying, coughing, choking.

And you managed to muster up the ability to say your final words to me.

"Lie to me."

And I didn't know what to do.

What was I supposed to do? I didn't know what you meant, I still don't.

Why would I lie to you. Why would I ever lie to a dying person.

That just doesn't seem right.

But I had to do something, right? So I did.

I leaned over your body long after it had stopped moving, organs ceasing to function, eyes gazing lifelessly into the sky.

And I lied to you.

"Eren, you're a fucking idiot.

Eren, your dreams were useless.

Eren, you were useless.

Eren, I hate you."

But then something happened. My voice stopped working. My vision started to get blurry. 

And I stopped lying.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note:  
> After reading 'and I quit lying', the final sentence of the story, go back a bit and read what Levi had said.  
> Read his lies.  
> And reverse them to truth.


End file.
